Biru: Lara
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Semua ini membuatnya lelah. Ia berusaha keras mengakhiri, menyudahi, tapi hati yang dibungkus cinta memang sulit untuk dinasihati. / For late #SasuInoRE16 / Biru: Sadness


Di tengah-tengah kenikmatan yang sedang kurasakan ini, aku melihat wajahnya. Wajah yang dipenuhi peluh—mengalir dari pelipis, melewati pipi, dan sedikit-sedikit menetes dari dagunya. Matanya terpejam dan mulutnya seakan hendak menahan erangan.

Rasa sakit itu sudah lama hilang dari tubuhku, tapi tidak dengan dirinya. Sampai sekarang pun rasa sakit itu tergores di wajahnya: di matanya yang terpejam, di mulutnya yang membuka-mengatup, di setiap sentuhannya, di setiap gerak tubuhnya yang berusaha menyamakan tempo dengan gerak tubuhku ….

Aku sudah tahu sejak lama. Dia tidak bisa lepas dari masa lalu.

Sementara aku; kini aku berusaha melepaskan diri dari dirinya.

Dengan membiarkan penyatuan ini terjadi. Penyatuan penuh dosa yang dilandasi setengah rasa suka dan yang lainnya terpaksa.

Lalu setelah ini, selesailah sudah ….

* * *

 **Biru: Lara**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** _ **I do not own**_ **Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **No commercial advantage is gained by making this fanfic.**_

 _ **I write this just for my personal amusement. And practice.**_

 _ **Warning: Mature Content**_ _ **. Cliff Hanger.**_

 _ **For**_ _**late**_ #SasuInoRE16

* * *

Kupikir, malam itu akan menjadi malam terakhir dan perpisahan untuk selamanya. Bukan secara fisik karena kami masih terikat kontrak untuk menyelesaikan program studi di universitas yang sama.

' _Selamat tinggal pada perasaanku.'_

Demikian aku terus menguatkan diri untuk berlalu, menghindar, serta mengubur dalam-dalam segala rasa dan perhatian yang bisa kuberikan padanya. Nyatanya, tak semudah itu, bukan?

Ia saja tak bisa melangkah maju. Meski sudah disakiti, meski sudah dikhianati, ia masih melihat ke masa lalu. Pada sosok terpuja yang meninggalkannya demi laki-laki lain yang entah siapa—aku tak mau tahu dan tak perlu tahu.

Memeluk erat buku tebal yang akan menjadi bahan pelajaranku hari ini, langkahku terhenti hanya dengan melihat sosok tubuhnya dari belakang. Wajahku kembali menghangat, jantungku berdebar-debar tak keruan. Ketara, pelukanku pada buku tebal di depan dada mengerat. Gigiku pun refleks mengigit bibir bawah.

Bisakah aku maju? Sebagaimana Yamanaka Ino yang biasa? Yang akan mengangkat tinggi buku dalam pelukanku lalu dengan seenaknya menepuk pundak yang tampak layu tersebut?

Nyatanya, aku malah melarikan diri. Memutar langkah ke arah yang berlawanan. Berjalan ke tempat di mana aku tak bisa melihatnya.

Lalu mengeluh seorang diri. Atau jika beruntung, Sakura akan menjadi pendengar keluhanku. Via _chat_ tentunya ….

 **o-o-o-o-o**

" _Jadi …? Belum menyerah?"_

Aku menghela napas. Kuputar-putar pensil di tanganku sementara otakku terbagi—memikirkan jawaban atas tugas yang tengah kukerjakan dan respons yang sekiranya tepat untuk menanggapi kata-kata Sakura.

"Hmmm …."

Dari seberang telepon sana, aku bisa mendengar tawa tertahan. Oh—kadang aku tak suka jika Sakura merasa menang dariku.

"Kau sendiri? Sudah jadi putus dengan pacar pelarianmu itu, eh?"

" _Aku sedang menunggu momen yang tepat."_

"Dasar perempuan jahat."

" _Tapi kau paham rasanya, bukan? Makanya, kau juga membiarkan Sai dan Kiba mendekatimu."_ Jeda sejenak. _"Kau tak lebih baik dariku, Ino."_

Aku meletakkan pensilku begitu saja di atas tumpukan kertas yang sebelumnya tengah kukerjakan. Lalu, aku melangkah menuju kasur; dengan tangan menggenggam _smartphone_ dan kedua telinga disumpal _earphone_. Kurebahkan tubuh dan kubiarkan pandanganku mengarah pada langit-langit.

" _Dan tak lupa—kau membiarkannya melakukan hal itu padamu."_ Sakura melanjutkan—diiringi dengusan menyebalkan. _"Apa katamu waktu itu? Sebagai kenang-kenangan sebelum penolakan?"_

" _Yeah_ …."

"Bullshit, _Sayang_."

 _Aku tahu, aku tahu,_ tanggapku dalam hati. Tak sampai telontar keluar. Dan kubiarkan keheningan kembali melanda kami.

" _Tapi, benarkah dia sama sekali tak tergerak setelah … uh …_ malam _itu?"_

Entah kenapa, aku malah tak bisa menahan senyumku. Tentu saja Sakura tak bisa melihat.

"Tidak," jawabku. " Sebaliknya, kurasa dia pun menghindariku."

" _Maa nee_ …." Aku bisa mendengar Sakura menghela napas. _"Kau bodoh, Ino."_

 _Aku tahu._

" _Sampai sejauh itu …. Padahal seharusnya kau cukup menyatakan perasaanmu, menerima penolakan dengan tenang, dan kemudian_ move on _."_

Langit-langit di atasku seakan berubah. Yang kulihat adalah langit-langit kamar lain. Lalu, seakan berilusi, aku bisa mendengar suara-suara erotis perlahan menyelimutiku. Aku kembali terbawa ke malam itu—malam tak terlupakan itu.

Suara erangan, suara tumbukan, suara pengharapan, suara kekecewaan, desah lirih akibat perihnya cinta tak terbalas ….

" _Ino?"_

"Ah, hmm …."

" _Hentikan saja. Sasuke bukan orang yang tepat untukmu. Jangan lukai dirimu lebih dari ini. Sedikit pun—sedikit pun ia tak pernah peduli padamu. Seandainya memang ada setitik kebaikan di tingkah lakunya, percayalah, itu tak lebih dari sopan-santun dan basa-basi belaka …."_

 _Aku tahu._

 _Aku tahu._

 _Aku … sudah lama tahu tentang hal itu._

Dan aku membiarkan diriku buta.

Dan aku membiarkan diriku, _hatiku_ , terus digenggam olehnya ….

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Sebulan berlalu sejak saat itu. Tak ada hari yang kulewatkan tanpa memikirkan mengenai Uchiha Sasuke. Belajar di program studi yang sama tak banyak membantu. Banyaknya kelas yang sama terkadang membuatku nyaris tak bisa menahan perasaan.

Aku ingin memeluknya. Aku ingin membelai wajahnya, rambutnya …. Aku ingin membenamkan wajahku di dadanya. Lalu tertawa bersama.

Tapi tidak, yang kulakukan kemudian adalah menggandeng tangan Kiba, membalas pesan-pesan dari Sai, dan lainnya, dan lainnya. Semua yang kulakukan tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Sasuke.

Hingga … takdir yang bagaikan kebetulan itu terjadi.

Aku memang sedang sengaja berlama-lama di kelas. Bahkan setelah pelajaran bubar dan dosen meninggalkan tempat. Tak ada hal spesial yang kulakukan. Aku hanya duduk sembari mengamati ponselku. Membuka acak beberapa media sosial dan membaca-baca berita yang sekiranya menarik.

Sampai, suara pintu terbuka dan suatu langkah mendekat mengejutkanku. Begitu aku menoleh, aku bisa melihat Sasuke berjalan dengan santai; melewati tempat dudukku dan menghampiri kursi tempatnya duduk tadi. Ah, sepertinya ia tak sengaja meninggalkan satu buku di laci mejanya. Ceroboh—untuk ukuran seorang Uchiha.

"Sasuke- _kun_ …."

Ia menoleh. Ekspresinya tak banyak berubah. Datar. Tidak, _dingin_.

Aku memaksakan sebuah senyum. " _Hisashiburi … ne?_ "

Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Apa yang barusan kukatakan?! Dasar bodoh! Lihat, dia jadi memasang wajah kebingungan seperti itu!

'Lama tak berjumpa' apanya! Nyaris setiap hari kami berjumpa bukan? Hanya saja … hanya saja ….

Ia menghela napas. "Maksudmu, sudah lama kita tak bisa berbicara seperti biasa, bukan?"

 _Kau … kau menyadarinya juga?_

"I-iya!" Rasa-rasanya, harapanku kembali melambung. "Rasanya jadi aneh saja. Tiba-tiba jadi nggak berbicara sama sekali sejak ma—"

"Yamanaka," selanya.

Aku terdiam.

Tunggu. _Yamanaka_? Sejak kapan?

Bukankah … sudah sejak lama ia memanggilku Ino?

"Aku … sudah lama ingin kusampaikan padamu. Tapi, banyak pertimbangan dalam kepalaku." Ia menyorotkan sendu dalam ekspresi wajahnya.

Perlahan-lahan, aku bangkit berdiri dari kursi. Aku berusaha menyejajarkan tatapan kami—meski aku tetap harus mendongak karena perbedaan tinggi di antara kami terbilang cukup siginifikan.

"Apa?" ujarku ragu.

"Aku bersalah," jawabnya. Ia kemudian menggaruk kepala dan meraih buku yang sebelumnya sudah sempat ia geletakkan di atas meja saat aku memanggilnya tadi. "Seharusnya, aku tidak menuruti permintaanmu malam itu."

"Eh?"

Ia menghela napas panjang. Lalu, perlahan-lahan ia bergerak—hendak meninggalkan ruang kelas.

Hendak … meninggalkanku.

"Sai menyukaimu. Kautahu? Dia orang baik-baik. Dia pasti bisa membahagiakanmu …."

"Itu … maksudnya apa …?"

"Maksudnya," Sasuke berkata dengan agak lebih perlahan, "lupakan aku. Lupakan segala yang terjadi di malam itu. Tak ada apa-apa di antara kita. Kita … tak lebih dari teman sekelas yang sedang mempelajari hal yang sama."

Kurasakan mataku membulat.

"Kau paham? Malam itu … **tak terjadi apa-apa** ," ulangnya dengan lebih tegas.

Tak terjadi apa-apa ….

Bukankah … itu adalah sebuah penolakan? Penyangkalan terhadap perasaanku.

Penolakan. Ia menolakku … _lagi_.

Lebih parah—lebih buruk. Apa katanya tadi? Sai bisa membahagiakanku? Ia sedang … berusaha menjodohkanku dengan laki-laki lain?

"Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke- _kun_!" ujarku dengan suara yang agak keras. Persetan kalau ada yang dengar! "Aku menyukaimu, bukan Sai! Kenapa kau …."

Ucapanku terhenti saat aku melihat tangannya terangkat—memintaku untuk berhenti berbicara. Aku mematuhinya—berdiri mematung dan menunggu. Lagi-lagi aku dibuatnya tak berdaya.

Dan lagi-lagi, aku dibuatnya kecewa. Satu gelengan kepala darinya tak menjelaskan apa-apa. Bahkan, ia meninggalkanku begitu saja setelahnya.

"Apa-apaan …," desisku tak percaya.

Aku ingin berlari mengejarnya. Menarik _hoodie_ -nya dan menyeretnya kembali ke sini. Lalu, aku akan melumat bibirnya dengan bibirku hingga ia tak bisa lagi memegang kendali. Aku akan membuatnya mengaku—menyatakan … bahwa sedikit demi sedikit, ia sudah menyimpan ketertarikan padaku. Bahwa akhirnya ia bisa lepas dari masa lalu dan mulai memikirkan satu masa depan denganku.

Tapi nyatanya, aku tak bisa. Kakiku tak bisa bergerak. Semua yang kukhayalkan tentang ia yang akhirnya berbalik menyukaiku tak lebih dari imajinasi belaka. _Kebohongan_ yang diciptakan otakku untuk membuatku merasa lebih nyaman. Tapi sebenarnya, sejak awal kebohongan tak bisa menolong melainkan terus dan terus menyayat kepingan hati yang kumiliki untuknya.

Semua itu membuatku lelah. Lelah—secara mental. Kadang, aku bahkan sampai mempertanyakan kewarasanku jika sudah berurusan dengan segala sesuatu yang menyangkut sosok Uchiha Sasuke.

Dan kini, akhirnya aku hanya bisa berjongkok di sebelah meja, menundukkan kepalaku ke lutut.

Membiarkan segala emosiku tumpah di sana. Membiarkan diriku larut dalam derai-derai hati yang patah. _Untuk kesekian kalinya._

Sampai kapan?

Apa pada akhirnya, aku pun akan bernasib sama seperti Sasuke yang tak bisa lepas dari masa lalu? Dari cinta yang tak terbalas?

Atau … pada akhirnya aku bisa benar-benar menyambut tangan lain yang diulurkan padaku yang sudah terpuruk ini?

 _Sampai kapan?_

Akankah tiba harinya aku bisa kembali melihat warna cerah mentari di langit sana? Bersama dia yang lain, yang berhasil mengembalikan utuhnya hati?

Atau … kelabu akan terus membayangi sampai aku tak kuat lagi berdiri dan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri?

 _Aku tak tahu._

Entah kapan aku bisa mendapat jawabannya.

Yang jelas, saat ini, aku sangat, _sangat_ merindukan senyumanku yang dulu ...

.

.

.

 _ *****THE END*****_

* * *

Kayak yang ditulis di A/N atas. Tadinya ini buat SasuIno Rainbow Event. Tapi pokoknya macam-macam hal terjadi dan baru bisa sekarang-sekarang bikinnya. Wkwkwk. Jadi, ya … begitulah teman-teman. _Monggo_ kalau ada yang mau kasih _feedback_ :3

Salam (semi) hiatus,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie.

 _ **~Thanks for reading~**_


End file.
